The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Hydrangea anomala D. Don. subspecies petiolaris (Sieb. and Zucc.) McClint., and was discovered as a branch sport in a controlled planting of an unnamed, unpatented Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris plant in Kuga-Cho, Kuga-Gun, Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan, by Mr. Toshiro Shimuzu. The varietal denomination of the new variety is xe2x80x98Kuga variegatedxe2x80x99.
The genus Hydrangea is included in the family Saxifragaceae which comprises about 80 genera and 1,200 species of herbs, shrubs, small trees, woody climbers mostly temperate in origin. Recent taxonomical treatments sometimes isolate Hydrangea in a new family, Hydrangeaaceae. Hydrangea comprises approximately 23 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs and vines originating in North America, South America and East Asia, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
Hydrangea anomala subspecies petiolaris is widespread and common throughout Japan and some locations within Korea. It generally has opposite, oval to rounded leaves 5 to 10 cm long and 3 to 8 cm wide. Leaves are acute or acuminate to apex, cordate or round at the base. Leaf margins are serrate, glabrous on surface. The plant is deciduous. Foliage color is dark green on the top surface, and pale green on the underside, depending on light. The species Hydrangea anomala differs from H. anomala subspecies petiolaris by having smaller leaves, corymbs are smaller and stamen count is 9 to 15. All Hydrangea anomala sub. petiolaris have a juvenile and adult phase of growth. Plants in the juvenile growth phase have smaller leaves and do not flower. Some foliar characteristics change as the plant enters the adult phase as well and begins to flower.
Inflorescenses of Hydrangea anomala subsp. petiolaris bloom in June to July, are 15 to 25 cm wide, with sepals in groups of 3 to 5 on the outer florets. The inner florets are fertile, and slightly fragrant with 15 to 22 stamens.
The new variety has new shoots and foliage that emerge white, cream, pale yellow to pink, with pink stems. Foliage goes through a phase in which leaves are flecked/dotted cream to pale yellow sometimes with margin pale yellow in an irregular variegated pattern. Mature foliage is viridescent with leaves becoming green. Asexual reproduction of the new variety by stem cuttings performed in Yamaguchi Prefecture, Japan; Lewisberry, Pa.; and Vacaville, Calif.; have confirmed that the distinctive characteristics of the new variety are stable and transmitted to suceeding generations.
The new variety differs from its parent in coloration of new shoots and foliage that emerge white, cream, pale yellow to pink, with pink stems, becoming flecked/dotted cream to pale yellow sometimes with pale yellow margins in an irregular variegated pattern.